


it never rains in L.A.

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Making Out, Wet Daisy, wet coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Coulson are on separate paths on the trail of Ghost Rider and get caught in the rain together.  For #byebyehiatus prompt about getting caught in the rain (always a personal fav).</p>
            </blockquote>





	it never rains in L.A.

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

It’s a definite line.  Probably from a movie.

He’s not sure how to respond to her brand of humor in the midst of all this.

They’re both standing under the bridge overpass, protected from the torrent of rain beyond its shelter.

But not from the heat, and the soot-smell of the wet street breathing steam on them.

“Were you-” he doesn’t finish. 

Because he doesn’t want to believe it.  He wouldn’t have even noticed if she had walked by, he was so up in his own head.

“Following you?” she finishes. “Yeah, guilty as charged.”

She takes a few steps towards him, and wipes away a piece of hair sticking to her cheek.

“It never rains in L.A.,” she goes on. “Not really.”

He thinks they must both be looking for the same person, for her to be following him like this.

“Are we hunting the same trail?”

“I mean,” she starts, wrapping her arms around herself. “That’s part of it.  The guy with the flaming-”

“Yeah,” he finishes.

She looks down for a moment, and kicks at the loose concrete pavement with the toe of her boot.

“Not all of it, though.”

Her eyes meet his again, and he suddenly becomes aware of how coiled he is with tension, his defensive posture, and wills himself to relax.

His mouth opens a few times, and closes, and he feels a drop slide down to his face from his hair.

He wipes his hand across his face, and slicks his wet hair back, licks the water from his lips.

This is the part he’s terrible at.  And he wonders, deep down he knows it’s not true, but he still wonders, if this is why she ran.

That everything he tried to be wasn’t enough.

“You want to ask, don’t you?” she nods, taking a step closer to him, and the breath he’s taking catches in his chest as she moves closer still.

The way she always anticipates what he’s thinking, never ceases to amaze him.  How they can be separated for over six months, and…this.

It’s just another reminder. 

Of this unbroken connection they have.  He can’t explain it.  Not even sure he wants to try.

He’s just grateful for it.

Looking down for a moment, staring at her boots, he smirks to himself at his complete inability, still, to say what he feels.

“Are you okay?” he asks, then swallows. 

And lets himself really look at her.  At her heavy-lined eyes, and her darker hair.  The way the white t-shirt is contoured to her body by the rain.

“I don’t really know how to answer that,” she shrugs. “I guess?  Not really?”

“I know what you’re doing.  I know you’re just trying to make things right.”

“But,” she says, pressing her lips together and looking away. “It’s not, is it?”

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, it registers that the rain has started to let up.  That they could both be on their way now.

He’s not even supposed to be here, he just told Mack he wanted another look at the crime scene.

It’s the mission.  Why they’re both still here.

“No,” he answers her, and reaches up with his fingers, to brush them against her face.

She closes her eyes, and takes in a quiet, pained breath, and then opens them, startled, when his lips brush against hers.

He’s not certain if it was the right thing to do, and his hand drops to his side as her wide eyes study his face.

“That’s…part of it,” he manages to tell her. “At least, for-“

She half-laughs, half-sobs, and then pulls him against her, kissing him furiously.

It almost feels like anger, or maybe it’s just relief.  Punishing relief, and as he kisses her back, he finds himself mirroring her.

Joyful, and frustrated, wondering why they have punished themselves for so long.

Wrapping his hands against her damp body to hold her as close as he possibly can, it feels like they could almost melt into each other, even as the heat sticks to their skin, makes it impossible not to think she might slip away and out of his arms again.

But eventually, they both have to breathe again.

Her heart is thumping against his, as they watch each other, and end up smiling too much until he finally is the first to break, with a startled laugh.

“I think you might actually be blushing,” she says, sliding her hand down his neck and along his arms, until she finds his hand, and slips her fingers between his.

“You’re probably right,” he says, giving her hand a squeeze. It’s overwhelming, all things considered. What it took for them to finally get to this point.

“What if we just forget about the mission, for a moment?”  She actually sounds serious.

“A moment,” he repeats, and puts his thumb against her chin, then kisses her again.  Gently, this time, and another kind of tension starts to build in him.

They’ve always had this connection, but this is a totally different point of connection for them, and her curiosity seems to match his own, as she parts her lips and slides her tongue against his, experimentally.

He groans into her mouth and lets his other hand skate down her back, to her waist, then lower, pressing her body up against his.

She sucks in a breath and he feels her teeth touch his bottom lip. He squeezes her ass through the denim shorts, and wishes he could feel her bare skin against his, instead of her leg against his wet jeans.

It starts to rain again, hard, and she turns and looks out at the curtain of water.

“Or hours?” she asks, her brow furrowing a little bit, like she’s working through something. “I mean, this would put that guy’s head out, right?”

He starts laughing, and can’t stop until she kisses him again, and he pulls back, smiling, to look at her, then puts his lips against her forehead.

“Best theory I’ve heard yet,” he says, kissing her.

“My mobile base is nearby.  It’s not very roomy, but we can get out of these wet clothes.”

“That sounds nice,” he says, smiling down at her.

“Then I guess we should brave the rain?”  It’s really coming down, and doesn’t look like it’s going to let up.

“How about on three?”

“Three!” she yells, laughing and runs out into the torrent, squealing as it drenches her.

He’s only moments behind her, chasing after.


End file.
